


Станцуй со мной

by Velemoren, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: визуал G-T [13]
Category: Brave 10, Sengoku Basara
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velemoren/pseuds/Velemoren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Relationships: Date Masamune/Sanada Yukimura
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: визуал G-T [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141871
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Станцуй со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Три пути познания лучшего врага](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020053) by [Velemoren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velemoren/pseuds/Velemoren), [WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021). 




End file.
